narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitabashi Uchiha
Mitabashi Uchiha is one of the greatest shinobi of his time, and is considered the greatest Uchiha to ever live. He is the son of Madara Uchiha, and became the Kage of the Stone Village at the age of sixteen. Mitabashi is also a direct descendant of Indra Otsutsuki, and resembles his father Madara almost exactly. = Background = Early life Mitabashi Uchiha was born in the Stone Village, and raised my Jin Uchiha and Mitakata Uchiha. He had a twin sister named Mitasa. In the Stone Village Ninja Academy, Mitabashi was at the top of his class, along with his sister. He was extremely proficient in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. When Mitabashi was nine years old, the Stone Village were in a war with the Mist Village. Because Mitabashi was a prodigy already, he was forced to fight the enemy with the soldiers. Mitasa also fought as well, and she was killed right in front of Mitabashi's eyes. This awakened his Sharingan, and through anger and despair, he completely slaughtered the battlefield. After the event, he passed out, not realizing he had awakened the Sharingan moments before. He soon awoke in the Stone Hospital, and he soon found out the man and woman who raised him were also killed. Chunin exams At the age of fifteen, Mitabashi entered the Chunin Exams. He showed much potential for being a proper shinobi. The ex-Akatsuki member Kakuzu, revived by Edo Tensei, invaded the exams. Mitabahsi fought him. During the fight, he reawakened his Sharingan, and ultimately defeated Kakuzu, and gained praise from his peers. He also met his future girlfriend and wife, Satsuki Uchiha. He professed his love for her, but she hid the fact that she loved him too. During the exams, Madara Uchiha appeared as Edo Tensei, and summoned a meteorite using Tengai Shinsei. While everyone in the exams tried to destroy the meteorite, it was Mitabashi who eventually destroyed completely, using his Lightning Release. Through these feats, he was the top one to be promoted to Chunin. After the exams, Mitabashi left the Stone to join the Leaf Village, declaring that he'll come back stronger than ever. Mitabashi's Departure Mitabashi sooned joined the Leaf to join Satsuki, and was put into Team Quen, with Satsuki and Quora Haruno-Uchiha. While on a mission, Mitabashi had a sudden rampage, because of blood that got inside of him from a demon named Umi, and completely demolished everything in sight. During his rampage, he deliberately electrocuted Satsuki, almost killing her. He was then put down by Quen and Quora. After that, Umi eventually got the blood out of him. Because of this, he began his journey as a Rogue Ninja. He didn't want to hurt the people he loved anymore, and he thought leaving the village was the only way to accomplish that. This was when he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Battle Against The New Akatsuki While a Rogue Ninja, Mitabashi declared to fight against the New Akatsuki, a group with the same objective as the previous Akatsuki. He followed one of their newest recruits to their hideout, and battled two members simultaneously. He decided to come back too fight the members and kill them, as he escaped them in the fight before. Only one member showed up, Hitachi, and he was killed by Mitabashi. But Mitabashi was gravely injured in the fight, almost passing out, until Quen and Satsuki came to his aid. Becoming Tsuchikage Because of his accomplishment, everyone recognized his efforts. The Gokage decided to find a new Tsuchikage, as the previous one died of old age. The Gokage elected Mitabashi Uchiha, and while there was much debate because he was still a teenager, he still got the position. This made him the youngest Tsuchikage in Stone history. Sibling Reunion Mitabashi, now the Tsuchikage, decided that he needed to be stronger if he wanted to keep his village safe. He remembered that Mitasa, his sister, told him whenever he needed her Mangekyo Sharingan, just revive her. He went to his sister's grave and did just that, using Edo Tensei. He managed to beat her, and she willfully gave him her eyes. She went into the afterlife, and Mitabashi got to see his sister for one of the last times. Meeting Hagoromo Mitabashi, while sleeping, had a dream, and in the dream, he met Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage informed him of Mitabashi's lineage, telling him that he is one of the direct descendants of Indra Otsutsuki, along with Quora. Mitabashi's Death Mitabashi decided to get Hashirama cells from Yamato, to gain Rinnegan, as the two were former comrades in the Leaf. Yamato willfully have him the cells, and Mitabashi got them implanted. He asked him to increase the cell exhaustion, making Mitabashi grow older faster. Mitabashi eventually became eldery, and right before his death he gained the Rinnegan. His partner, Kartik, took his eyes, and waited for Mitabashi to be revived. Learning The Truth While dead, he met his sister again in Limbo. Mitasa gave him a shocking revelation that Madara Uchiha is actually their real father, and Jin was not Uchiha. Mitakata was still their real mother, but she had hid the fact. After their talk, Mita's chakra began to fade, as he was being revived. He said his final goodbyes to his sister, as she passed on the the actual afterlife. Mitabashi's Revival A random man in white hair Edo Tensei-ed Mitabashi. Mitabashi wondered why it was him instead of his friends, and the man told him that he wanted him to do something for him. He was confused, and shrugged it off as if it wasn't very important. After going to the Leaf, he and his friends had a reunion.